The Steam Punk PrincessHero of the gate of Hyrule
by Narah-chan
Summary: One day in Hyrule a Steam Punk Rocker has a concert. The princess comes and it becomes something of an adventure the rocker has waited all her life for. Follow Shuichi Ganaton and The Hero of Time, Link. They go together on a journey you won't forget. A popstar or not there is royalty in her blood no matter what. With that golden tattoo she can do anything...
1. Chapter 1

Me being brought up in Hyrule, I know about the legend of our princess Zelda and the Hero of Time. I always dreamed of being a hero., but considering I am a steam punk rocker I have concerts to go to. I slip on my copper dress and look at the golden Triforce on the chest. I get on my copper geared boots and clip on my gold metal chain belt. I brush my short baby pink and baby blue hair. That really is different here. I go out of my trailer and walk up to my drop-dead gorgeous manager. He looks at me and smiles his glimmering smile. I smile back and he trots next to me.

"You better be ready Mrs. Ganato, audience members are arriving," He stammers. I nod, and he understands that I got the message. " Oh, and Her Highness Princess Zelda is coming to the concert". I stop walking. 'Princess Zelda?' I think. He motions for me to come. I obey and in a minute I find myself face to face with the princess. I bow and she motions for me to stand up. I stand up and she smiles.

" Shuichi Ganato?" Her Highness asks. I nod my head. She jumps and embraces me. Me being shocked by the unexpected hug by royalty, I tense up. After about three seconds she whispers in my ear, " I missed you." This catches me off guard. I close my eyes and try to remember why she would say that. I draw a blank. She lets go and stands formally.

" Why? Am I that important of a singer?" I ask.

" No sweetie. You are the rightful air to the thrown of Hyrule".


	2. Chapter 2

I stand back confused. How can I be the rightful air to the thrown of Hyrule? How? I lived all my life on a farm. I never knew my parents, and I never found out how I ended up on a farm. A simple steam punk rocker who is famous across Hyrule. How can I be a princess? Her Highness looks at me in concern.

" You don't believe me do you sweetie, do you," She says. She pulls out a picture containing her, a baby, and The Hero of time. She point at the baby and points in my direction. A triangle of light engulfs me and a gold triangle appears on my brow. My manager looks at me as my dress turns from a copper, old, short dress, into a gold and silver ball gown. I look at it in awe. Never had I seen a dress so beautiful, so elegant, and so, so, so shiny. Light bounces off a diamond belt hanging loosely on my waist. I spin and light goes everywhere. I'm like a disco ball. A gold crown with sapphires on it rests on my head. My short pink and blue hair is about 7 inches longer then it was when I brushed it. Gold gloves settle them selves on my hands up to my elbows. I stare in disbelief at Her Highness. She smiles back and I embrace her. She smiles and embraces me back. Slowly my ball gown turns into my old copper dress. Suddenly I notice what time it is. I bow and run back stage. I get my red sparkly microphone and get on stage. 300 people have already arrived and I can't stop thinking how my mother is the queen, and my father is the hero of time. I can hear the crowd screaming my name. I stand up tall and get into my pose for this pacific song. The curtains open and the stage is flooded with light. The music starts and I start to sing,

" I have a song for you, its about a princess and a hero. Let me sing you this song, this song out loud. One day a boy named Link came out of the forest. He met the princess Zelda and was set on a quest to save Hyrule. He conquered many challenges, made many new friends. But when he came back to the kingdom a bad man named Gandorf had destroyed the kingdom. Princess Zelda gave him the ocarina of time. He learned many a songs. Including the song of time. He defeated Gandorf with a mighty blow, Gandorf was dead, but the monster inside him had come out, Ganon. Ganon was a mighty and powerful foe, for it took The Hero of Time, Princess Zelda, and the Six Sages to condemn him into the spirit world. Bringing the triforce of power with him-" I am interrupted by a big clash and a monster going for Her Highness and me. It sees the gold triangle on my forehead and smiles. I dodge out of its claws way and my clothing change again, into a gold tunic and silver leggings. A gold cap(like Links), and copper gloves. A gold, copper, and silver bow appear in my hands. A silver quiver appears on my back with two dozen gold arrows in it.


	3. Chapter 3

I look at the bow and take one arrow out of the quiver. I latch it onto the string and pull back all the way back to my cheek. I let the arrow fly and it hit's the monster right in the eye. It rawrs and tosses the princess around. A piece of paper flies from her hand and lands on my foot. I pick it up and read it,

Dear Shuichi,  
You can find your father in the forest. Please hurry. Run now. I know this is the Ganon from the legend. Please find your father and hurry to the kingdom.

Love,  
Princess Zelda

I look at her and she urges me to go. I run out the huge doors and run strait to the forest. My tunic, bows and arrows, and everything that came from the battle changed back into what it was before the concert. The only thing that proved that everything that happened was real was my golden tattoo on my brow. I run into a kid and fall flat on my back knocking him on the ground also. I sit up to see the kid already back up holding his hand out to help me up. I carefully take his hand and he pulls me up with no problem. I finally get a better look at him and relies he isn't a kid. For one he was taller then me and second of all his face was mature. He looks at me in concern and I notice the shield he carries. Right away I know who he is.

"Are you the Hero of Time," I ask. He looks at me puzzled I raise my eyebrow at him.

"No one has called me that in years, and no one has raised an eyebrow at me since princess Zelda and I got married. He bends down and lights a fire. He motions me to sit and I do. He takes a good look at me in the light and his eyes light up. His eyes lock with the gold triangle on my brow and smiles, "I knew there was something different about you. Please let me introduce myself. I am The Hero of Time, Link. You must be Princess Shuichi."


	4. Chapter 4

I look at him and I smile. I move around the fire and sit beside him. I rest my head on his shoulder. He sighs and puts his hand on my head.

"Sorry for not being there when you were growing up," He whispers. I smile.

"You can still make up the 14 year you missed by starting now," I say and fall asleep on his shoulder.

When I wake up I am in a little house high above the ground. I get out of the bed and walk outside to find the Kokori and their village. I wander for a while until I find a maze. I go in and find myself at a temple, surrounded by a maze. I find my way around the maze to a stairwell. I climb the stairs and climb the tree in front of the temple entrance. I walk through the door and find myself surrounded by monsters. Suddenly my cloths change into the tunic with the bow and arrows. I shoot all of the enemies and advance onto an elevator. It takes me to the spirit realm. I see my dad conversing with one and I notice she is a Kokori. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I turn around, it's a Zora. I look at her and she smiles.

"Shall I tell you that you are the Hero of the Gate to Hyrule?" She asks. Everyone goes quiet as she continues speaking, "My fellow Sages, The Hero of the Gate has arrived. I know how long we all have been waiting for her. We all want the gate to shut after we shut Gannon and Gandorf back into here. We have been waiting for you… eighth sage." That catches me off guard and my face goes into total shock. Dad looks at me and motions for me to come over. I come over away from the Zora and go to my father.

"Who is that Dad?" I ask. Right after I ask the question she lunges herself at Dad. He tries get her off, but she won't move.

"So you got married to the princess instead of me and had this beautiful creature?" She asks. Dad gets nervous and tries to brush her off. She just clings tighter.

"Yes, yes he did." I state. He looks at me in disbelief, then of horror. The lady stood up and smiled.

"Well then I congratulate you on your wonderful daughter." She says and walks away. I chase after her and start to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"So my father was betrothed to you ever before he defeated Gandorf and Gannon." I conclude. Ruto nods. I get it. He didn't want to be married to her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"men are stupid any ways." I whisper in her ear. She and I start to laugh and Father comes over to get me away from her.

"Dad!" I struggle "Let go! I like talking to Ruto!" He looks at me and pulls me away harder.

"I Just want you to meet someone and then you talk with Ruto some more." I stop struggling and let myself be dragged away. Dad stops dragging me and pulls me around to see the Kokori girl again. I look at her and smile. She smiles back at me.

"Hello Shuichi." she greets "I am Siara" I look at her and memories that I never knew I had come back. I see her and Ruto and all the other sages. Every single one of them. The princess is there and so is dad. I hear words saying, "She will be able to close the gate to Hyrule. She is the Hero of The Gate."  
I come back and Siara is smiling at me "Remember now?" She asks. I nod my head and she hugs me. I hug her back. She announces to everyone that I remember everything. They all guide me to a pedestal with a sword sticking out of it They all usher me to pull it out. I step up to it and see a shadow behind it. I look around the sword to see a girl with feathery white hair and eyes colored a deep rose red. She wore a black dress to her knees with black leggings. I look at her and she studies me.

"Hello there." I say. I hold my hand out to help her around the sword. I look at her in the light as the other sages stare in awe at her. "What is your name Miss?"

"Shadow." She says. I look at her and smile.

"No, I mean your real name." I say comfortingly. She looks at me and sighs.

"Its Lunar ma'am" She says. I smile and walk her out of the sword room place. I leave her with the rest of the sages. I go back and try to pull the sword out of the pedestal. I work as hard as I can. Finally it comes out. I walk over to the sages. On my way a shield appears in my other hand. It has the Triforce on it but it has silver, copper, and gold desines on it. An ocarina appears on my belt and a sheath is on my back. Just then my cloths change and I am in my ball gown and everyone exept for Luna and my father bows. Father takes my hand and walks away from everyone. I motion for Luna to come and she trots after me.


	6. Chapter 6

I pull out the ocarina from my dress (you know how game and anime characters pull out stuff from behind and they have no pockets. That is how she does this.).

"That ocarina my dear is the ocarina of spirits," Dad says. I look at it and it looks exactly like the ocarina of time. I play a couple notes and nothing happens. But the sound was beautiful. I look at dad and he is sound asleep. I look at the ocarina and shrug. I go lay down on the bed and my cloths change to the old copper dress. I snuggle into the covers and fall asleep with Luna watching me.  
I wake up to see Luna asleep on the floor. I tiptoe next to her and pick her up. She is amazingly light so I easily pick her up. I carry her to the bed and tuck her in. I go outside to see dad conversing with a kokori. He had red coppery hair and was really short. He looked as if he was mad. I jump off the porch 13 feet to the ground. I land nimbly on my feet and start to walk around. I find myself next to my dad and hear their argument.

" Link we can't have royalty here! It isn't a good place for royalty to be here." The Kokori says. I look at him.

"And why not?" I ask. The both of them jump. Dad looks relived its me and not someone elts. "I asked a question, Why not?" The Kokori looks at me and scowls.

"See what you've done! You brought this snotty nosed brat here!" He says, "She will not like this place!" I look at him and scowl back.

"For your information! I think this place is lovely! I love all the people in this forest!" I say. He looks at me in awe. My dress changes again into the tunic. I pull out the ocarina and play a couple notes. They sound good together so I play some more. I make all of the Kokori come and gather around me. Dad brings his ocarina out and plays a side melody to match the song I am playing. Just then a boy in a orange tunic comes out of the maze. I stop playing and run to him. I lunge myself at him and he catches me.

"SASHA!" I yell.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone looks at me and my dad stops playing. "Sasha, I missed you." I say to him. I pat his red firey hair. He smiles and picks me up. Luna walks out of the house to see us spinning around and saying we missed each other. He stops spinning me around and hugs me to his chest. I welcome the hug and we stand there for a second just embracing each other. He and I stop hugging and try to ask questions at the same time. I blush and lead him down to the village. I stop at my dad and introduce him.

"Dad this is Sasha, he and I have been childhood friends since forever. We are really close." I say. I hold Sasha's hand and lean on him. My dad sighs and pats me and Sasha's shoulder.

"You may date her if you go on this quest with us." He says. Sasha blushes 50 shades darker then the color he was two second before. I look at him and giggle. He puts his hand on my arm and I blush 80 shades darker. Sasha chuckles and I hug him.

"Mido thank you for your kindness for letting me live with you guys." Dad thanks. A fairy comes over and talks in a squeaky voice,

"Ready Link?" She says. Dad nods and motions for me to follow. I drag Sasha along with me. My eyes bright up, I am going on a real mission with my life long crush and the Hero of Time. I am having a reality dream. I smile. Sasha looks into my deep golden eyes and we lock eyes as we walk to the exit of the village. I smile and look ahead afraid we might bump into someone or something. I can feel Sasha looking at me the whole time though. Once we all got out of the forest, we were in a huge field.

"First we will go to Lon Lon Ranch to get you both a horse and to pick up mine." He says. He motions for us to come and we follow. Me dragging Sasha, Sasha drifting his mind, and Dad following.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, we met a girl named Malon who works at Lon Lon Ranch. She was dads friend since he left the forest. She helped me pick a horse and helped me train it to a certain melody I came up with. I call it "White Mare". The horse is called Yuki because I like the name and it fits her perfectly. She is a black fowl and she has some blonde spats of hair on her. She is stubborn, yet she gave into me on first sight. Sasha got a white mare with black splotches on her. She stays by his side always and is a brave horse. She is very fond of me and Sasha, but not of Dad. We don't know why. Sasha called her Kane. I thought that would be a boys name but she answers to it. Dads horse is red and her name is Epona. She will come to you if you play Epona's Melody. I laugh and laugh when Yuki tries to show off at Epona and Kane. Sasha and I watch them play. Dad thanks Malon for the horses and we leave the ranch with our special horses and a bottle of Lon Lon milk.


	9. Chapter 9

We ride to Kakariko Village and get some things like food. Sasha and I share a bed in the house that welcomes people to stay in. My dad says we looked really cute in that bed together. Sasha and I blush so hard we almost go purple. Dad laughed and we mounted our horses. I keep blushing until it was dark. We made camp and Dad pulled out two sleeping bags. One an extra large and the other a small. Sasha and I blush. I see a familiar shadow behind Dad. I smile and Dad looks behind him and sheads light on the feathery haired shadow.

"Come sit down Luna" I say. She sits next to my dad and begins to warm herself. I watch her for a minuet.

"I'll sleep on the ground tonight," Sasha says. I stare at him and he looks at me. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I have never seen you so caring to me in my life, you have always picked on me, and now you are so kind to me. Why?" I say. He looks at the ground and picks up a stick and starts to draw on the ground. Dad gets into his sleeping bag and so does Luna, as if an unknown signal to leave me and him alone.

"The truth is, when I left the farm to have an adventure, I met a person who had great advice for me. She said to look inside and find the truth about who I really cared about. I traveled Hyrule looking for the answer. I finally found the answer when I was only miles away from the farm, I ran as fast as I could home, but when I got there I found out that you left the farm about two years before I came home. They said that you had become a hit popstar and that they were going to your concert. They invited me to go with them. I accepted and went to your concert. I have been a hardcore fan since then and always have gone to all of your concerts. I was at the one where the princess was kidnapped." He explains "I followed you out the door and followed you to the Kokori forest village." I gasp. His story was so unexplained, so cool that I fell for him at that point, but didn't know it at the time. He and I say goodnight to each other and I snugle in with Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to see Dad putting out the fire and Sasha putting some stuff away on the horses. Luna is helping with packing up my horse. I sit up in the sleeping bag, I get out and start to fold it up. Sasha looks at me and smiles. I smile back, not uneasy about what he said last night. I start to hum to myself a small tune. Which turns into me singing a song.

_Time is precious_  
_All life depends on it_  
_There are times we need to go_  
_And there are times we need to stay_  
_Come, come one and all_  
_For the queen goes_  
_She leaves with the princess_  
_The little princess_  
_Who holds the voice of time_  
_One day she shall _  
_Close the gate of time_

Father looks at me in horror. My ocarina flies out of my dress and floats in the air. I watch it as it cracks over and over. Light pours out of the cracks and one crack by another, light pours out of the cracking ocarina. Ruto appears and hugs me.

"You have broken the spell on your voice Shuichi" Ruto says. The ocarina shatters into a million pieces. Father watches in horror as I get engulfed in light. I hum "White Mare" and Yuki comes trotting over. A gold triangle appears on her forehead and I watch as one appears on Sasha's brow also. I look at it and a wave of shock hits me. How could he have one to? I look at Luna and a shadow triforce appears on her brow for a second. It vanishes the second after it appears. I shake my head. Must have just been seeing things.


	11. Chapter 11

We pack up our things and leave. Luna rides with me. It got dark fast and we set up camp again. I look around. Nothing changed. I look at Sasha and he smiles. He and I stay up again, telling stories to each other. We go to sleep and I have a nightmare of a lady singing,

_Sleep little baby_  
_Go to sleep_  
_Go rest your eyes now_  
_Go to sleep_  
_And when you wake your eyes shall fall_  
_Upon a frozen waist land_

I wake up with a jolt to see that it was snowing. I start to panic. _The dream predicted this_, I think. I get up out of the sleeping bag and I am engulfed in light once again. This time I end up in a long fur coat that is warm and fuzzy. I wake up everyone and they almost freeze to death. Luckily Dad has more coats. Yuki starts eating the snow. Sasha and I start laughing softly at my dad as he tries to get Kain to stop moving. We get on our way and Luna falls asleep on the way. Poor kid, I think, she must be so tired from watching over us at night. I pull Luna in front of me so she won't fall off into the snow. I look at her and Sasha looks over at me looking a little jealous. I must have been looking at her lovingly. As we keep moving the snow gets deeper. I get nervous as the snow gets deeper then Yuki's knees. I start to pull Luna up into my arms away from the snow. She stirs, but doesn't wake up. Just then I see a fire light.

"Dad! There's a fire over there!" I yell. We turn towards the fire. We get through the snow and find a boy in gold armor with golden blonde short hair, freckles across his nose, and a old rusty sword. He looks over to us and smiles weirdly over at us. He motions for us to come over.


	12. Chapter 12

"My name is Cody," He says. His short hair bouncing. I look at him afraid of something, but I don't know what. He tells us that we could make camp here. We make camp and settle in to sleep. Luna gets into the sleeping bag with me. After I started to drift off I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My eyes snap open to see a shadow perched above me having one of his hands on a knife lodged into my stomach. My eyes widen as I feel my warm blood trickling down from my wound to the sleeping bag.

"HELP!" I scream. I can see my father snapping up from his sleeping bags to me. He see's the shadow and runs toward it. It runs back at my dad and I can see it more clearly. It looks distinctively like me, but in shadow form. I hum a simple tune that popped into my head. The shadow looks at me and disappears into the snow. Sasha wakes with a jolt and sighs. Dad comes running over to me.

'Are you hurt?" He asks. I nod and show him the stab wound. He covers it with a rag and ties it on. I go back to sleep.


End file.
